The present invention relates to a cam control mechanism of a carriage in a flat knitting machine.
When knitting a fabric by a flat knitting machine, a cam is caused to act (inact) on the vat of one jack composing knitting needles from a carriage running right and left above the needle bed, and the motion of the needles is manipulated by controlling the convex vats of different heights formed on each jack.
That is, hitherto, jacks with large (tall) vats and jacks with small (short) vats were combined, or jacks with large vats, jacks with medium (of medium height of large and small vats) vats, and jacks with small vats were combined, and the cam was caused to act on vats of jacks of different combinations by disposing two or three solenoids on the carriage to actuate the solenoids, thereby causing the cams to act on large and small vats, or large, medium and small vats.
Accordingly, in order to control the jacks forming large and small, or large, medium and small convex vats as required, two or three solenoids were needed, and mounting of these solenoids on the carriage complicated the internal structure of the carriage, and the weight of the carriage which runs becomes heavy, and in the carriage repeating running, inverting and stopping, adverse effects due to inertia when stopping could not be disregarded.